


WPaRG Intermission: The Monsters' Daughter and the Boss's Son

by chelonianmobile, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [15]
Category: Chicken Run (2000), Disney - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: Friendship in the Ark. With thanks to our AO3-less writer Dolly!
Relationships: Silver/Daisy
Series: WPaRG [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	WPaRG Intermission: The Monsters' Daughter and the Boss's Son

The Monsters’ Daughter is twelve years old - going on thirteen; going to be a veterinarian; going to be - when she finds herself in this place of gray floors and walls and clanking chains.

The Boss’s Son is the same age - won’t make it to thirty; won’t make it out of here; won’t make it - and has been here a while longer.

They aren’t much alike. Him with his glowering eyes and her with her long black hair. She who has been doused in bottles of spray-on scent and he who smells of cheap cologne (a poor substitute for a shower or a bath). 

They chain them up together. Her ankle to his and they sit them down side by side.

The guard leaves them and they are alone.

She eyes him curiously, with little shards of panic in her eyes. It is with a dull gaze that he looks back at her. He says nothing. She doesn’t know what to say.

Down the row is another girl. Smaller than either of them. Smaller even than the baby brother the Monsters’ Daughter has ( _been taken from_ ) left behind. Dark hair and electric green eyes.

She speaks Japanese and only Japanese, a language that the Boss’s son has the (mis?)fortune of being able to hear and understand.

“ _Hey, new girl! Wha’s your fuckin’ name?_ ” 

The Monsters’ Daughter blinks. “Oh… um… I don’t-”

“ _You got no idea what m’ sayin’, do ya?_ ” the child scoffs. “ _… fuckin’ ‘mericans._ ”

“Kid wants ta know what your name is,” the Boss’s Son says. “Then she cussed ya out.”

“You speak English?!” The Daughter beams. “Oh thank God!”

“I wouldn’. Not while you’re stuck here.” He spits on the ground, never minding her curling lip and wrinkled nose. “… And yeah, I speak English… and Italian. Japanese too… ’ve been here for a while.”

“Oh…”

“An’ what about you?”

“Oh, me? I just got-”

“No, I mean how long have ya… been, y’know...” He jerks the chain between their ankles. “How long?”

“Not very. This is the first place these guys have sent me.”

“Oh… Do ya know why they-”

“Yeah,” she says quickly. “I do. This is a sex thing, right?”

“Right.”

“… Great.”

“Ya seem pretty calm about this.” Too calm.

She shrugs. “Whatever they wanna do to me, it won’t be the first time.”

“… What?” 

“My parents were kinda the worst, okay? Let’s leave it at that.”

“Fine by me.”

“Thanks.” She smiles mirthlessly. “Beats dying anyway.”

The Boss’s Son looks at the Monsters’ Daughter and thinks she’ll change her mind.

~

“You know, I never got your name.”

“I didn’ throw it.”

Laughter. “Did you get that from that one fucking eighties movie?”

“Ya mean Heathers?” A pause. “… Maybe.”

More laughter. 

“What?!”

“Your parents let you watch that?”

“Didn’t your folks have sex with ya?”

“Touché.” She clears her throat. “So let’s hear it.”

“Hear what?”

“Your name, dummy.”

“Silver.”

“Silver what?”

“… Viridiana.”

“Whoa, really?! As in _Giovanni_ Viridiana?! The gang leader?!”

“Mobster, but yes.”

“Wicked!”

“You’re fuckin’ insane.”

“Nooo. I’m Daisy.” Giggling, she sticks out a hand. “Daisy May Oak, nice to meet ya’.”

The Boss’s Son reaches out to shake.

~

“Okay, now say it with me now. Daisy. Day-see.”

“Daaa-see.”

“Almost.”

The Boss’s Son finds the girls in the middle of a language lesson by the time they drag him back. A pair of clients this time. 

Lucky him.

“Silver!” The girl looks up. “Hey!”

They’re nearly fourteen. The little girl is only six.

The Monsters’ Daughter is clever. She has learned enough (shaky) Japanese to speak. The child has come to understand, and to (clumsily) speak English back. English and Spanish… and French and Portuguese.

Evidently the Boss’s Son had been wrong in his initial assessment of her.

“Are you okay? Ya look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks,” he grumbles. “And no…”

“ _What’s wrong with Silver?_ ” the little girl asks. “ _He looks so sad…_ ”

“Um… kiddo, you know what they do in those rooms?”

A nod.

“That’s what they did to him… it’s called rape and it-”

“ _But that’s no big deal!_ ” Her voice is confident. “ _That kind of thing happens all the time! It’s normal!_ ”

The Monsters’ Daughter doesn’t know what to say to that. Instead her hand finds the Son’s shoulder and squeezes tight.

And she says nothing at all.

~

“Where is she?”

The Monsters’ Daughter is fifteen now and so is the Boss’s Son. 

The kid is gone.

He says nothing, only stares at the filthy cement floor.

“Silver!”

“I don’t know, okay?!” He glares up at her with flinty eyes. “One of the guards dragged her away. I’m not sure where she went…” _I don’t think she’s coming back._

“How long?”

“A while.”

“You don’t think they…” A slicing motion with her throat and finger. “… do you? I know some people thought she was kinda… loud.”

“I don’t think they axed her, no.” He shakes his head. “Poor kid mighta been better off if they had.”

“Don’t say things like that! You know that’s not true!”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” she declares stubbornly. “You do, because one day we’re gonna get out of here. One day we’ll-”

“Keep dreamin’, Daisy. You know that we ain’t ever gettin’ outta here.”

“Do I?”

“… Smartass.”

~

“Hey, Silv?”

“Don’ call me Silv… an’ what?”

“Touchy, touchy.”

“Just ask the goddamn question.” 

“What would you do if you got out of here?”

“If? Not when? What, didja finally give up on me?”

No answer.

“… I guess I’d be just like my Pop.”

“The mobster?”

“Yeah. Him. I’d probably be with him washin’ blood off the walls or whatever… y’know… mobster things.”

“We do that here…”

“You’re impossible ta cheer up, y’know that?”

Silence.

And then:

“I wanted to be a veterinarian. I loved animals.”

Wanted. Loved. Past tense…

“You would.”

“I wanted to be like my Grandpa…”

~

“Silver…?”

“What is it?”

“I… I’ve been feeling really sick.”

“Think ya might be sick?”

“Maybe. Probably.”

“But…?”

“I haven’t had my period this month. It’s way past the point when I was supposed to.” A damp breath. “I… I might be pregnant. I think I am.”

_Oh…_

~

Two months later.

“… I’m not anymore.”

~

The Monsters’ Daughter and the Boss’s Son are eighteen and newly so.

He has always been jaded. She has given up.

One night a guard drops his gun at their feet and keeps going.

“Silver,” she whispers. “Pick it up.”

If he were like the Emperor, this story would have a different ending, maybe even a happy one. If she were still the girl she was, things might go another way.

But he is not, and she will never be again.

“You… you know what to do, right?” 

“What are ya-”

“For the love of God, Silver! You’ve been saying we’d be better off dead for years now! Since we were fucking kids. I finally agree with you, okay?! You win.”

“Daisy-”

“Get us out of here! Just… I… please!” Her eyes are pleading. “I can’t do this anymore!”

Neither can he.

~

Rocky Rhodes wakes to the sound of two shots firing. To the sight of a girl’s caved-in skull and that of a boy lifting a gun to his own head. The second bullet pierces his skull and goes straight through it, splashing blood and brains up against the wall-

-and coating Rocky in the stuff.

They’ll let him shower tomorrow. They’ll have to.

He turns over and goes back to sleep.


End file.
